A cause d'un journal
by Passion Fugace
Summary: "Cher journal. J'ai encore rêvé de lui hier soir. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et de toute façon, même si je pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je rêve qu'il me touche un jour, qu'il me regarde. J'ai envie de lui, Merlin. Je ne pense qu'à ça." Eh bien, Granger... Je ne te croyais pas comme ça. OS Lemon.


Bonsoir bonsoir. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

On se retrouve pour un OS que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête - et en vrai j'ai un peu honte de l'avoir écrit - parce que j'avais envie d'un Drago tout nu et d'une Hermione toute nue. (pourquoi je raconte ça moi ? xD) Enfin BREF. Un gros rating M, je préviens. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, changez d'OS car vous ne trouverez pas votre bonheur. Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Hermione marchait d'un pas furieux dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ron l'énervait. Oh Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver. Il était collé à cette dinde de Lavande toute la journée et il s'étonnait qu'elle s'en agace…qui aimait les voir s'embrasser comme si leurs bouches n'étaient que deux grosses ventouses ? C'était insupportable.<p>

Mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était_ jalouse_. Ce mot lui donnait envie de vomir. Jalouse. N'importe quoi. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de sortir avec Ronald, et voir comment il embrassait ne la dégoûtait qu'encore plus. Il faisait des bruits affreux et parfois, il avait de la bave sur son menton. La sienne, celle de Lavande…elle préférait ne pas savoir.

Mais d'accord, elle l'admettait. Elle était jalouse, parce que Ron et Lavande s'affichaient – aussi répugnant que ce soit – et elle aurait aimé faire de même avec l'objet de ses fantasmes. Mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas. Déjà parce que le concerné n'était pas au courant, ensuite parce que leur relation aurait été tout bonnement impossible. Une lionne et un serpent, une sang-de-bourbe et un sang pur, une miss-je-sais-tout et du je-m'en-foutisme…tout était parfait pour tuer leur relation. Si tant soit peu qu'elle soit envisageable.

Hermione secoua la tête en soupirant et continua de monter les escaliers vers le septième étage. Elle passa devant le mur en souhaitant trouver la salle des objets cachés, ou elle dissimulait son journal intime. Elle ne pouvait surtout pas le laisser dans son dortoir…qu'aurait-on pensé d'elle si on savait à quoi elle s'abandonnait le soir, quand tout le monde dormait ? Rien qu'au souvenir de son dernier orgasme de la veille, Hermione rougit. Elle se rappelait encore du scénario qu'elle s'était imaginé dans sa tête et qui l'avait conduite au septième ciel.

La porte de la Salle-sur-Demande se dressa devant elle et Hermione la poussa pour entrer. Il faisait toujours un peu sombre, dans cette salle. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas trop la jeune lionne. Elle déambula entre les étagères jusqu'à atteindre l'une d'entre elles dans le fond de la salle. Elle avait déjà son stylo en main pour y écrire ses dernières émotions – à savoir que Ron était un profond idiot, malgré l'affection qu'elle lui portait en tant qu'ami, et aussi son dernier fantasme érotique à propos de son serpent. Mais elle s'arrêta brutalement à quelques mètres de l'étagère et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait déjà là. Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler en reconnaissant ses cheveux blonds, malgré le peu d'éclairage. Il était de dos, mais elle savait que c'était lui.

« Malefoy ?! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Il se retourna et elle vit qu'il arborait son rictus moqueur habituel. Il la déshabilla du regard quelques secondes et elle s'empourpra de plus belle, avant de plonger ses yeux gris dans les siens. Hermione sentit son souffle se couper, et ses mains devinrent moites. Elle se dépêcha de rompre le contact avant de perdre tous ses moyens.

« Granger… » Répondit-il presque avec un ricanement. « C'est très intéressant, ce que j'ai trouvé là. »

Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle, ne laissant qu'un petit mètre entre eux et agita un carnet sous son nez. Hermione reconnut avec horreur son journal intime. C'était une catastrophe. Il y avait là toute matière pour se moquer d'elle, pour l'humilier, la rabaisser et l'enterrer jusque sous terre. Elle n'oserait plus jamais sortir de cette salle. Il allait falloir qu'elle se prépare à y habiter sérieusement.

« _Cher journal_. »

Hermione releva les yeux et voulut lui arracher son journal des mains, mais il la repoussa gentiment avec un sourire moqueur. Elle frissonna à son contact et se traita d'idiote. Il l'avait juste touchée – poussée – à travers sa cape, son pull, son chemisier, son débardeur, son soutien-gorge, Merlin. Il était à mille kilomètres de sa peau.

« _J'ai encore rêvé de lui hier soir. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et de toute façon, même si je pouvais, je ne le ferais pas_. »

Il marqua une pause, comme pour savourer les mots avec un plaisir malsain. Hermione n'osait pas bouger, il lui semblait que ses jambes étaient plus lourdes que du plomb.

« _C'était tellement bon que j'en ai eu un orgasme. J'imaginais que mes mains étaient les siennes, que mes gémissements sortaient de sa bouche et que c'était lui qui massait mes seins. J'entendais presque sa voix crier mon prénom dans mes oreilles. Je l'ai pensé tellement fort que c'était comme si c'était vrai._ »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle sentait un brasier sur ses joues et elle savait qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais autant rougi de sa vie.

« _Tu ne sais pas à quel point je rêve qu'il me touche un jour, qu'il me regarde, mais pour de vrai. Mais tout ce qu'il fait, c'est me traiter de sang-de-bourbe et se moquer de mes cheveux. J'ai envie qu'il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, qu'il respire leur odeur. J'ai envie…qu'il me mordille la peau. Aspire mes lèvres (toutes mes lèvres). Me fasse hurler de douleur et de plaisir. J'ai envie de lui, Merlin. Je ne pense qu'à ça_. »

Malefoy s'arrêta de nouveau et elle sentit qu'il la fixait, mais elle garda obstinément les yeux fixés vers le sol. Elle avait honte, tellement honte d'avoir écrit ça. Il devait la prendre pour une salope. C'était tout ce qu'elle était, de toute façon. Une salope, et une masochiste. Sinon, pourquoi voulait-elle tant de lui ? Il ne faisait que la faire souffrir.

« Et bien Granger, je ne te croyais pas comme ça. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, la tête toujours tournée vers le bas.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il l'avait presque ordonné. Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais sa voix ne semblait pas accepter le refus. Pourtant, Hermione ne bougea pas. Malefoy attrapa alors son menton entre deux doigts pour lui faire relever la tête et elle tressaillit si violemment qu'il eut un petit rire.

« Evite de tomber dans les pommes Granger. Je sais que je suis beau et parfait et que c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, apparemment, parce que tu ne t'es jamais trouvée aussi proche de moi…mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer au docteur. Sauf si tu veux faire l'infirmière. »

Il se moquait d'elle, bien sûr. Avec ses sous-entendus à deux noises.

« Les pages suivantes sont encore plus intéressantes…bien plus détaillées. »

Hermione sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux – de honte, d'excitation, de peur, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle battit rapidement des paupières pour ne pas pleurer. Pas devant lui. Elle devait profiter de cet instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu fantasmes sur moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Il avait replongé ses yeux dans les siens et elle pouvait voir toutes les nuances de gris à l'intérieur. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, quelques bougies étaient apparues un peu partout. Un coup de Malefoy pour se moquer encore plus d'elle, de toute évidence.

« Un an et demi. » Avoua-t-elle en recommençant à se mordre la lèvre.

Elle aurait bien voulu détourner les yeux, mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait perdu toute volonté. Le gris d'acier l'attirait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Malefoy s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et laissa tomber le journal par terre pour la saisir par les hanches. Hermione en oublia de respirer.

« Si longtemps ? Je suis irrésistible, mais je croyais que mon charme légendaire ne te touchait pas plus que ça… »

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Hermione sentit qu'elle tremblait, mais Malefoy ne fit aucune remarque.

« Et bien tu t'es trompé. » Répliqua-t-elle mollement.

Qu'avait-elle à perdre désormais ? Il savait tout. Et elle avait oublié comment lancer des piques. Malefoy approcha encore un peu son visage et leurs nez s'effleurèrent presque. Hermione était comme paralysée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ici ? »

La lionne ne répondit pas tout de suite, tâchant avant de retrouver un peu ses esprits pour ne pas bégayer comme une idiote. Peine perdue.

« Ron…jalouse…embrasse Lavande…moi non…je… »

« Tu as envie d'embrasser Weasmoche ? » Lâcha Malefoy d'une voix un peu sèche, ce qui l'étonna, mais eut au moins l'avantage de la secouer un peu.

« Non. Je suis jalouse qu'ils s'embrassent…devant tout le monde, alors que moi…moi je…je…ne peux pas embrasser qui j'…je veux. » Déglutit-elle.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le gris des yeux du Serpentard et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« Alors aujourd'hui est ton jour de chance… » Murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

Hermione était tétanisée, ne sachant si elle devait hurler de joie ou d'horreur. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis le début de sa cinquième année mais elle était morte d'angoisse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse…ce qu'il allait faire pour ensuite la ridiculiser devant toute l'école. Malefoy crut comprendre ce qui la troublait, parce qu'il murmura, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres :

« Ce qui se passe ici reste ici, Granger. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, parce que les lèvres de Malefoy se posèrent sur les siennes et elle oublia comment penser. Malefoy força un peu l'entrée et effleura sa langue de la sienne, dans un langoureux ballet. Il enleva ses mains de ses hanches et elle gémit de frustration contre ses lèvres. Mais il se contenta d'approfondir le baiser encore plus, mordillant sa langue. Il défit la cape de la lionne qui s'échoua sur le sol, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. A bout de souffle, il finit par se reculer et plongea ses yeux dans le chocolat de ceux d'Hermione.

Elle haletait, mais elle s'en fichait. C'était le baiser le plus érotique de toute sa vie – même si elle n'avait que Viktor pour comparer, et ils ne s'étaient embrassés que chastement. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'elle en avait mal. Malefoy déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées et elle soupira de plaisir.

« Alors, Granger ? » Demanda-t-il en rigolant légèrement. « Satisfaite ? »

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Elle vit son sourire s'élargir un peu sur ses lèvres et eut une soudaine envie de caresser sa bouche. Elle leva le bras et approcha sa main de son visage. Hermione attendit qu'il la repousse – elle en avait presqu'envie tant elle avait peur de le toucher – mais il ne fit rien d'autre que l'observer attentivement, et finalement, elle entra en contact avec ses lèvres. Elle les effleura. Malefoy entrouvrit sa bouche et elle glissa son doigt dedans, s'étonnant de sa propre audace tandis qu'il mordillait le bout de son doigt. Elle sentit qu'il passait un coup de langue dessus et elle se retint de gémir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle trouvait ça érotique.

Il finit par attraper son poignet pour enlever sa main et elle sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir le bras. Il se pencha pour suçoter le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains s'afférèrent au niveau de sa taille pour sortir son pull et son chemisier de sa jupe.

« Tu es consentante, je suppose ? » Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'un gémissement lui échappait des lèvres.

Son pull et son chemisier ne furent bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Malefoy avait poussé un petit soupir de frustration en découvrant son débardeur sous son chemisier – mais combien de couches est-ce qu'elle portait ? – ce qui avait augmenté le plaisir de la jeune fille. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il la désirait, ou du moins elle se persuadait que oui.

Hermione posa les mains sur le torse du blond et lui enleva sa cravate. Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui, tandis que sa bouche s'affairait dans son cou, laissant des traînées de baisers brûlants. Hermione avait fermé les yeux et avait rejeté sa tête en arrière. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et il l'enleva. Hermione caressa sa peau pâle du bout des doigts, avec un peu de crainte malgré tout. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre, mais Malefoy attrapa ses mains pour les guider.

Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres et Hermione répondit immédiatement au baiser. Elle enroula sa langue autour de la sienne. Elle sentit Malefoy descendre la fermeture de sa jupe et elle se crispa, enfonçant ses doigts dans le dos du blond. Il fit disparaître ses collants d'un sortilège et posa une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, faisant des allers-retours sensuels qui la torturaient.

Hermione passa les mains dans ses cheveux, goûtant à leur douceur. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous. Ils étaient mille fois plus soyeux. Malefoy lui enleva son débardeur et elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant lui. Il s'éloigna un peu pour l'observer et elle recommença à se mordre la lèvre, le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Et s'il ne la trouvait pas belle ? S'il ne la désirait pas ? Elle se croyait tellement dans un rêve parfait qu'elle ne s'était même pas posé la question.

Mais Malefoy fit apparaître un matelas sur le sol, et elle soupira presque de soulagement. Il dut s'en rendre compte car son sourire moqueur réapparut.

« Ne sois pas si impatiente, Granger. » Se moqua-t-il.

Elle consentit à sourire et il la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le matelas. Il enleva son pantalon et ses chaussures et se mit au dessus d'elle. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses seins qu'il massa avec douceur d'abord, puis plus de vigueur à travers le tissus. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux, parce qu'il voulait voir son excitation. Il finit par passer une main dans son dos et dégrafa habilement son soutien-gorge. Hermione retint son souffle, mais il l'embrassa comme pour la rassurer.

Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur son téton et elle perdit le fil du temps. C'était comme s'il s'était suspendu. Elle s'arqua lorsqu'il la mordit un peu violemment, lui arrachant un étouffement de douleur. Elle caressait sa colonne vertébrale de sa main.

Malefoy délaissa son sein pour s'occuper de l'autre, avant de descendre plus bas sur une traînée de baiser. Il joua un peu avec son nombril puis recommença sa descente, très lentement.

« Malefoy… ! » Haleta Hermione.

Elle le sentit sourire contre son ventre mais il semblait prendre plaisir à la torturer ainsi. Il déposa un dernier baiser finalement à travers le tissu de sa culotte et Hermione gémit violemment.

Il joua un peu avec l'élastique du vêtement. Hermione enfonça ses doigts dans le matelas et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Puis avec une lenteur exquise, il lui enleva sa culotte, la faisant glisser le long de ses jambes qu'il caressait en même temps. Il taquina son bouton de chair avec sa langue quelques secondes, puis entra un doigt en elle, lui arrachant un petit « oh ». Elle souleva son bassin pour accompagner son va-et-vient.

« Drago… » Gémit-elle, sans se rendre compte qu'elle disait son prénom.

Lui le remarqua, mais il se contenta de sourire un peu plus largement. Il posa son regard sur elle et sentit le plaisir monter en lui tant elle semblait le désirer. Il se débarrassa de son boxer et s'apprêta à la pénétrer, mais un doute le retint.

« Granger…tu n'es pas vierge quand même ? »

Hermione rouvrit les yeux brutalement. Est-ce qu'il allait partir si elle lui disait que oui ?

« Si. » Répondit-elle d'une voix timide.

Malefoy resta figé un instant, avant de s'allonger sur elle pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Tu es certaine de toi ? Je ne veux pas te forcer. »

« Non. Je veux dire, si. Je veux que ce soit toi. Personne d'autre que toi. »

Il entra doucement en elle et elle serra les dents en sentant la douleur l'envahir. Malefoy embrassait chaque partie de son visage en caressant ses cheveux et une nouvelle fois elle eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à la rassurer. Il commença de lent va-et-vient, et un grondement sortit de ses lèvres. Hermione se mordit la joue pour le pas se mettre à jubiler. Il aimait ça. Il _aimait_ ça. La douleur s'évanouit et elle souleva son bassin pour qu'il s'enfonce plus profondément en elle.

« Drago…plus vite… »

Il obéit, accélérant la cadence sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lâcher des petits cris. Sa main trouva naturellement son clitoris. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux épais et Hermione déposa un baiser dans son cou.

C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Il s'enfonça soudainement plus profondément et elle cria plus fort que jamais, tandis que l'orgasme jaillissait en elle, et une vague de sensations plus bonnes les unes que les autres l'assaillit. Malefoy se déversa en elle, puis retomba en roulant sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser. Il l'attira vers elle pour embrasser ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Regarde-moi. » Demanda-t-il.

Cette fois, Hermione obéit immédiatement. Elle put voir ses yeux gris pleins de désirs et des papillons s'échappèrent dans son ventre. Il la désirait, elle. Elle pouvait l'observer. C'était comme dans ses rêves les plus fous.

« Et maintenant ? Satisfaite ? »

Hermione eut très envie de répondre non, pour pouvoir recommencer, mais elle était épuisée. Elle l'embrassa chastement et se nicha contre son torse. Il enroula ses jambes autour des siennes. La lionne soupira de plaisir.

« Hermione. »

Il avait chuchoté son nom, mais elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé qu'il l'appelle ainsi ?

« Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. »

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, un peu incrédule, même si heureuse.

« Il y a encore beaucoup de choses dans ton journal qu'on n'a pas essayé. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Une douce chaleur s'était répandue dans son bas-ventre. S'il voulait faire tout ce qu'elle avait écrit…ils en avaient encore pour des jours et des jours. Une vague de plaisir l'envahit à cette idée.

« Je t'aurais donné mon journal plus tôt si j'avais su. »

Hermione aperçut à nouveau un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du blond, mais il paraissait moins moqueur. Elle caressa son visage doucement, puis approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Sa fatigue s'était soudainement envolée.

« Tu veux essayer quoi, maintenant ? »

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? A chier (il faut supprimer), passable, bien, formidable : choisissez la réponse au choix. Des petites reviews pour me dire ce que vous auriez changé pour l'améliorer, c'est seulement mon deuxième OS et c'est mon premier lemon.<p>

MP ou review pour votre avis :) bisous


End file.
